Audio or video broadcasting via internet is very common nowadays. Conventional radio or TV broadcasters may elect to simulcast from internet to increase audience. Internet-only broadcasters may also create source content from their studios and broadcast on the internet. Many applications executable on PC or handset are written to access these radio or TV programs. Source radio or TV programs may also be recorded and become accessible at later times after the sources are being played on air. These are so called on-demand or time-shift playback services. In the music and movie industries, it is common to make recorded art pieces available so that they can be accessed from the internet, usually for a fee. The streaming ends after a downloading transaction.
Some streaming content services can be tailored to an individual or a small community's needs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,650,361 to Wong, et al. describes a pointer-based video broadcasting system where a user can selectively add or delete items on the playlist. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,711,838 to Boulter, et al. describes a system in which each individual user's preferred and distasted songs are analyzed so that individualized playlists can be created and be streamed to addressed user devices on the internet. In prior arts related to personalized broadcasting while the creativity of each individual musician is maintained, the creativity made possible by a DJ or the compatriot audience are not usually included. A DJ usually can contribute in grouping and sequencing song titles to match certain occasional needs for the public. Anyone in the audience might also have his or her non-professional creativity that may equally touch others' heart. It is therefore desirable to have a playback or broadcasting system that is strongly influenced by a hosting DJ but being able to address each individual audience's slightly different needs. Audience-created talk or art pieces are also desirable to be among the playlists to be shared by others.
Recently cloud computing is revolutionizing the way digital content is being consumed. Cloud computing generally has the benefits of increased reliability, reduced cost, being flexible to expand and being accessible from anywhere. Cloud is being used not only to store music content but also to offer different kinds of streaming services. As typical examples of cloud-based content services, there are content sharing services such as the YouTube for video sharing. There is also a service provided by Mspot Inc. where a user may synchronize all digital content among his or her own devices so that music can be played on the go. Apple Inc. created the iCloud service that stores personally-owned content and streams to personal devices automatically. Cloud computing is also gradually being accepted as a platform to author. Digital content can be created, edited, saved in the cloud using software offered in the cloud. Furthermore, content can be shared and reviewed as part of the collaborated effort among users.
It is desirable that a cloud platform is created so that content creation, editing, storing, sharing and automatic streaming are all made available. The client users of the cloud may equally access the platform with different kinds of devices. By using different applications, the user may play the role of an author, a reviewer or a consumer to digital content. Specifically as part of the evolution to the broadcasting technology, it is desirable that a DJ's creation, a listener or viewer's contribution, as well as recorded music are all made available from the cloud. It is further desirable that without the need of specific editing tools in conventional studios, creations are recorded with a running application on a client device and a DJ can arrange a professional playlist and make overlay audio tracks and sound effect changes with the assistance from the cloud. It is desirable that a listener or viewer can selectively choose what he or she would like to consume with the flexibilities provided by a cloud platform.
Accordingly, what is desired are methods to fully utilize the capability of a cloud platform so that digital content creation, editing, storing, sharing and automatic streaming are possible. Additionally, what is desired are methods to record, submit, insert and select digital content in real time so that the cloud becomes an collaborated broadcasting rendering platform addressing each individual audience's needs.